Por siempre juntos
by Hermi12
Summary: Se acerca el día de la boda de Scott y Jean, y, como es logico, a Logan no le hace ninguna gracia... Por otro lado, la vida de Picara se revuelve... en ke pueden desembocar tantos acontecimientos? READ&REVIEW!


Advertencias: Este es mi primer fic de X-Men, así que no prometo nada. No he leído ni un solo comic, escribo esto basándome en las películas. Me he inventado personajes, situaciones. Vamos, que los naturalistas de X-Men me pueden querer arrancar la piel a tiras. Pero para eso son los fics, ¿no? Hay un pequeño spoiler de la segunda película, pero casi nada. Bueno, ya nada más que decir. Ah sí, ¡por favor, dejad review!  
  
Disclaimer: Casi ninguno de los personajes ni escenarios que aparecen aquí son míos (¡más quisiera yo eso!) Sólo dos o tres que se nombran. Y también son mías algunas personalidades, jejejeje (en una película es difícil psicoanalizar a un personaje). He intentado ser lo más verosímil posible dentro de lo humano (o mutante).  
  
Era un día agitado en la escuela de Xavier. Los alumnos más jóvenes pasaban su tiempo libre jugando en los jardines, pero dentro de la gran casa se ultimaban los preparativos de la sonada boda de Scott y Jean.  
  
- ¿Dónde está el menú?  
  
- ¡Terry! ¡No te olvides de llamar a la floristería!  
  
- ¿Alguien ha visto las flores de la limusina?  
  
Todo era agitación en la mansión, pues la mayoría de los alumnos tenían algo en qué ayudar. Todo porque Scott quería casarse cuanto antes (concretamente, en una semana).  
  
En los sótanos de la mansión, también había bastante agitación, pero por motivos bien distintos.  
  
- ¡Oh, Dios mío! - gritó uno de los científicos que trabajaba en el laboratorio.  
  
El Profesor Xavier lo miró con curiosidad. Se mantenía al margen para no molestar a sus subordinados mientras inspeccionaba su trabajo.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede, Ian? - preguntó con curiosidad el Profesor, acercándose sobre su silla de ruedas.  
  
- ¡Lo hemos conseguido! ¡Ésta es la fórmula! - la ayudante de Ian respondió por él, tomando con sumo cuidado un tubo de ensayo y poniéndolo delante de los ojos del Profesor.  
  
Xavier no pudo evitar abrir demasiado los ojos, soltando una carcajada triunfal llena de alegría.  
  
- La hemos probado minuciosamente, y estamos seguros de que esta es la fórmula que anulará las mutaciones durante un tiempo - explicó Ian, el jefe de laboratorio.  
  
- ¡Esto es fantástico! ¡Con esto tenemos la victoria asegurada sobre Magneto y sus esbirros! - «Además de que Pícara se va a poner contentísima.»  
  
- ¿Qué es tan fantástico? - se escuchó una voz desde la puerta.  
  
- ¡Logan! ¡No lo vas a creer! - exclamó Xavier al reconocer al hombre, que avanzó con su típico andar insolente.  
  
- Pruebe.  
  
- Hemos descubierto una fórmula que anula las mutaciones genéticas durante un período de tiempo que varía según la cantidad de líquido que se introduzca en el organismo del mutante - Logan abrió mucho los ojos -. A parte de ser una gran arma, también es una gran ayuda para algunos mutantes.  
  
- Pícara - susurró el hombre.  
  
- Exacto. Ahora podrá tocar cuanto quiera a sus amigos y familiares. ¿No es maravilloso? - se el iluminaron los ojos.  
  
«A Xavier debe importarle mucho la chica.» Pensó Logan lanzando una mirada escrutadora al rostro de su amigo y mentor.  
  
- ¿Por qué no vas a llevarle una muestra? Iría yo, pero aquí aún queda trabajo y además está lo de la boda. - se calló de repente, echando una mirada fugaz a Logan. Sabía cuanto le importaba Jean, y cuanto le enfurecía que Scott se la hubiera ganado.  
  
Logan se limitó a dirigirle una mirada torva.  
  
- Se la llevaré.  
  
Ian le pasó un frasco con dos dedos del líquido azulado.  
  
- Dile que se lo beba. En unos pocos segundos notará el cambio. Con esta ración tiene para un cuarto de hora, más o menos - explicó.  
  
Logan asintió con la cabeza y salió del laboratorio como una exhalación.  
  
Jean estaba probándose el vestido de novia en su cuarto con la ayuda de Tormenta.  
  
- Estás preciosa, de verdad - le decía Tormenta a una nerviosa Jean, mientras le colocaba unos alfileres en la falda. - Con unos retoques por aquí quedará perfecto.  
  
- Ay, Tormenta. Estoy tan nerviosa... Esto es lo que siempre he deseado, pero. ¿No es un poco precipitado?  
  
- ¡Claro que no, mujer! Lleváis muchos años como novios, y es lógico que el pobre  
  
Scott quiera casarse tan pronto, después de lo del lago.  
  
- Ya, ya, claro que sí. Y yo también quiero, pero estoy tan nerviosa.  
  
Tormenta se incorporó y miró a los ojos de su amiga reflejados en el espejo.  
  
- ¿Tú le quieres?  
  
- ¡Por supuesto! - Respondió Jean rápidamente, como por reflejo.  
  
- Pues eso es lo que importa - sonrió Tormenta -. Además, con una vida como la nuestra mejor dejar bien amarrado a un hombre, ¿no crees? - las dos soltaron una carcajada.  
  
En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.  
  
- ¡Adelante si no eres Scott! - gritó Tormenta.  
  
Se abrió la puerta y Logan entró. Al instante se quedó embelesado al ver a Jean vestida de blanco. Estaba realmente preciosa. El vestido era blanco como la nieve. El corpiño realzaba la figura de Jean, y dejaba a la vista sus hombros y brazos. En la cintura empezaba la frondosa falda, que acababa en una gran cola. Los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana realzaban la belleza natural de Jean, y hacían que su rojo pelo brillara con miles de tonos y reflejos.  
  
Logan se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca un poco abierta, y la cerró corriendo.  
  
Jean desvió la mirada, ya que se sentía bastante mal por rechazar a Logan. Él le importaba, pero no podía amarlo como a Scott.  
  
- ¿Quieres algo? - preguntó Tormenta visiblemente fastidiada por ver interrumpida su «charla de mujeres».  
  
- Eh. Ah. ¿Habéis visto a Pícara? Xavier la está buscando - dijo escuetamente, concentrando su mirada en los ojos de Tormenta para evitar mirar a Jean y volver a bloquearse.  
  
- La he visto antes, hace como un cuarto de hora. Estaba en la cocina, con Bobby - respondió Tormenta, deseando que se fuera ya.  
  
- Gracias - cerró la puerta rápidamente y se alejó por el pasillo.  
  
En la cocina, Pícara escrutaba el rostro de Bobby, buscando algún indicio de sus pensamientos. La había citado ahí, pero apenas había hablado. Parecía nervioso y no la había mirado a los ojos ni una sola vez.  
  
- ¿No quieres tomar nada.? - preguntó mirando hacia la nevera.  
  
- Ya te he dicho que no. Es la cuarta vez que me lo preguntas. ¡Dime de una vez qué pasa! Me estás poniendo nerviosa.  
  
- Pícara.  
  
«Oh no. Ese tono no.»  
  
- Escúchame, estoy muy a gusto contigo y me gustas mucho. pero.  
  
- ¿Pero? - sintió como la desazón la invadía. ¿La iría a dejar después de tantos meses de noviazgo feliz?  
  
- No sé cómo decirte esto. No creo que debamos seguir. juntos.  
  
Pícara sintió como si el mundo se le cayera encima. «Es una broma, una broma de muy mal gusto».  
  
- Lo siento mucho - dijo él bajando la vista.  
  
- Pero, Bobby, ¿por qué? Yo creía que estábamos bien. Al menos dime por qué - le dijo luchando contra las lágrimas.  
  
- La verdad es que. he conocido a una chica.  
  
Ya está, no necesitaba oír más. Se levantó y echó a correr en dirección a su cuarto. Ese cerdo se había reído de ella. No es que no tuviera chicos a los que elegir, claro que no, pero ella le quería tanto. Siempre tan atento y cariñoso. Las primeras lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Aceleró el paso, no quería que la vieran llorar.  
  
Al doblar una esquina chocó con algo, o más bien con alguien. Y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero unos fuertes y conocidos brazos la sujetaron.  
  
- Hey, pequeña, lleva cuidado o te caerás - le dijo la voz amable de Logan. Ella intentó ocultarle la cara mientras se frotaba los ojos para ocultar el llanto - Oye, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te han hecho algo? - preguntó con rudeza.  
  
Ella negó con la cabeza.  
  
Él la miró preocupado.  
  
- Vamos, ven conmigo.  
  
La cogió la mano enguantada y la llevó hasta su cuarto, que estaba solo a unos pasos. Se sentó en la cama y ella hizo lo propio a su lado.  
  
- Yo que venía a darte una gran noticia y te veo así.  
  
Ella le miró con curiosidad. Lucía esa sonrisa suya tan especial, que no sabías si quería mostrar alegría o sarcasmo o qué. Ella le abrazó en un impulso, dejándole helado. Logan le acarició torpemente los hombros. No estaba acostumbrado a las señales de afecto.  
  
- Es Bobby. - sollozó.  
  
Él frunció el ceño. Nunca le había gustado ese chico.  
  
- Dime qué te ha hecho que yo iré y le renovaré el corte de pelo.  
  
Ella no pudo evitar sonreír a pesar de la pena que sentía.  
  
- Me ha. me ha dejado. por otra - se redoblaron sus sollozos.  
  
Logan sintió que la furia lo invadía.  
  
- Estúpido niñato cubitera. - masculló.  
  
- No, por favor, no le digas nada. No quiero que sepa que he venido a llorarte.  
  
- Tú no has venido a llorarme. Yo he venido a darte un regalo.  
  
Ella lo miró curiosa.  
  
- Pero no te lo daré hasta que no me dediques una espléndida sonrisa.  
  
Ella sonrió. A pesar de ser siempre tan reservado, Logan tenía un gran corazón. Él sí que era un hombre hecho y derecho, y no ese estúpido de Bobby.  
  
- Así me gusta.  
  
Introdujo una mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó de él un frasquito con un poco de un extraño líquido azulado.  
  
Pícara frunció el ceño.  
  
- ¿Eliges un momento como éste para venir adarme una medicina?  
  
Él sonrió divertido.  
  
- Claro que no. Ahora bébete esto.  
  
Obedeció vacilante. El líquido, fuera lo que fuera, tenía un sabor bastante amargo, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para tragarlo todo. Acto seguido se sintió muy extraña, como si algo muy dentro de ella hubiera cambiado. Se miró la piel y la notó ligeramente azulada.  
  
- ¿Qué era eso? - preguntó más para sí misma que a Logan.  
  
En ese momento él puso una mano sobre su mejilla y le limpió los surcos de las lágrimas con el dedo gordo. Pícara se quedó sin habla. La estaba tocando. La estaba tocando y no pasaba nada.  
  
- ¿Me has quitado mis poderes? - preguntó sin saber si alegrarse o enfurecerse.  
  
- Sólo por un rato. Acabas de beberte una fórmula recién salida del horno del Profesor Xavier. Anula las mutaciones genéticas durante un período de tiempo. Ahora podrás abofetear a Bobby sin absorber sus poderes - explicó sonriente.  
  
El corazón de Pícara parecía querer saltar de su pecho. No cabía en sí de alegría. Podría ser como los demás, aunque fuera por un rato. Podría tomarle la mano a alguien, acariciarle el brazo, pellizcarle, besarle. Eso la hizo pensar que ya no tenía a nadie a quien besar. Y la alegría se esfumó al recordar que Bobby la había despreciado hacía tan solo unos minutos. Se le volvieron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas.  
  
Logan maldijo por lo bajo.  
  
- Vamos, preciosa, no llores más. - la abrazó con fuerza y le acarició el pelo con afecto.  
  
Logan pensó en como se había sentido cuando Jane le había rechazado (aunque no lo había mostrado exteriormente, claro) y sintió pena por la chica.  
  
- Venga, lo superarás. Si hay un primer amor tiene que haber una primera decepción - sintió bastante vergüenza. No acostumbraba a mostrar demasiado sus sentimientos, y mucho menos a dar consejos sobre amoríos adolescentes.  
  
- Eres tan bueno conmigo. - susurró la chica -. Ojalá hubiera más tipos como tú.  
  
Logan se sintió enrojecer y rápidamente se concentró en algo menos vergonzoso, no pensaba dejar que Pícara lo viera sonrojado.  
  
Pícara se separó un poco de él y se secó las lágrimas. Parecía incluso más avergonzada que él.  
  
- Siento ponerte en esta situación. Solo soy una cría y tú tienes mejores cosas que hacer que escuchar mis lloriqueos - murmuró desviando la mirada.  
  
- Vamos, nena, sé cómo te sientes.- se arrepintió inmediatamente de haber dicho eso. ¿Estaba abriéndole su corazón a una niña?  
  
Se fijó en ella. Y rectificó mentalmente. No era ninguna niña. Su cara mostraba la madurez de la inocencia perdida (¿cómo no perderla después de descubrir que solo con tocar a alguien podría matarlo?) y su figura no era para nada la de una niña. Lo miró a los ojos.  
  
- Y ahora yo sé cómo te sientes tú al ver a Jean y a Scott a punto de casarse.  
  
Logan desvió la mirada hacia la ventana y endureció la expresión. Si había un tema del que no le gustaba hablar era precisamente ese: sus sentimientos hacia Jean. Además, tampoco le gustaba que se compadecieran de él.  
  
- No es lo mismo - respondió escuetamente.  
  
Ella se quitó los guantes y posó las manos en las mejillas de él y le hizo que la mirara. Estaba sonriendo. Cerró los ojos lentamente y susurró:  
  
- No recordaba como era el tacto de tu piel.  
  
Deslizó una mano de su cara y la dirigió a su mano. No es que estuviera especialmente suave, pero le gustaba su tacto. Con las yemas de los dedos de la otra mano dibujó el perfil de sus ojos, de su nariz y finalmente de sus labios. Tampoco eran suaves y dulces, pero tampoco era así la vida real. Le gustaba Logan porque era real, porque había sufrido y había pasado una vida muy dura. Y después de todo eso estaba ahí, consolándola porque la había dejado su novio.  
  
Logan estaba medio bloqueado. Nunca nadie le había tocado así, y mucho menos alguien como Pícara, joven y hermosa, que tenía docenas de chicos jóvenes y guapos entre los que escoger. Sintió resentimiento hacia Jean por despreciarle y agradecimiento hacia Pícara por mostrarle que le importaba. Él, un hombre rudo e irónico. Le cogió la mano con la que le había recorrido el rostro, y se la besó.  
  
- Gracias - le susurró.  
  
Ella abrió los ojos y le miró un segundo. Alzó el rostro dispuesta a besarle, pero cuando le rozó los labios con los suyos, Logan se levantó de golpe. Ella enrojeció y se golpeó mentalmente por ser tan estúpida.  
  
- Esto no está bien - masculló él. Y sin siquiera mirarla, se marchó.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Llegó el gran día de la boda, y la escuela bullía de agitación. Todos los chicos y chicas corrían de un lado a otro buscando una barra de labios, un calcetín, una corbata o cualquier otra cosa.  
  
- Probablemente esta sea la boda con más invitados desde la del príncipe Carlos - pensó Xavier mientras lo observaba todo desde lo alto de la escalera.  
  
En el cuarto de la novia, Tormenta le daba los últimos retoques al maquillaje de Jean. Ésta lucía realmente espléndida. El vestido relucía como la nieve recién caída. Su melena pelirroja estaba recogida en un elegante moño decorado con perlas. El velo estaba agarrado al moño con orquillas que brillaban como diamantes. Llevaba un maquillaje suave, ya que las novias no debían ir demasiado maquilladas.  
  
Tormenta terminó de aplicarle un suave colorete y se quedó mirándola. Le brillaban los ojos de la emoción.  
  
- Vamos, Ororo, no seas tonta. No es como para que te pongas a llorar - le dijo Jean algo incómoda por la súbita emoción de su amiga.  
  
- Si es que estás tan guapa. Y las bodas siempre me hacen llorar - dijo conteniendo un sollozo.  
  
Jean sonrió divertida.  
  
- Ya casi es la hora - observó mirando el reloj de pared.  
  
- Vamos al coche - sonrió Tormenta, intentando no correrse el maquillaje con un pañuelo mientras se secaba las lágrimas.  
  
Jean se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentada y se dirigió a la puerta tras Tormenta.  
  
Un sol radiante bañaba los enormes jardines de la mansión, donde solo quedaban algunos pocos rezagados. Cuando salieron de la mansión por la puerta principal, la mayoría se quedaron mirándolas. Estaban las dos realmente guapas, pero Jean no pudo dejar de pensar que los chicos miraban a Ororo, que lucía un ceñido vestido verde de raso con las mangas semitransparentes. Era largo con una raja en un lado hasta medio muslo, y con bastante escote, todo hay que decirlo.  
  
Se dirigieron rápidamente a la gran limusina, toda llena de flores y cintas. En ella esperaba Xavier, que estaba sentado al lado del hermoso ramo de flores que iba a llevar Jean. También se encontraba ahí Pícara, que era su otra Dama de Honor. Vestía de manera idéntica a Tormenta.  
  
- ¿Preparadas? - preguntó sonriente el Profesor.  
  
- Más que nunca - sonrió Jean.  
  
En la hermosa iglesia donde iba a celebrarse la ceremonia ya esperaban todos los invitados. Scott esperaba junto al altar, hablando animadamente con el párroco. Todos los chavales asistentes charlaban alegremente, unos ya sentados, otros de pie, algunos en el pórtico de entrada al templo y otros ya dentro.  
  
- ¡Ya viene la novia! - se escuchó un grito.  
  
Todos enmudecieron, esperando ver aparecer a Jean por la gran puerta de la iglesia. Scott estaba rígido junto al altar. Empezó a sonar la música del órgano y Jean hizo su aparición, precedida por las Damas de Honor y acompañada por el Profesor Xavier. Avanzaron al compás de la melodía nupcial. Todos estaban sobrecogidos por el esplendor de la novia. Y no pudieron dejar de notar las lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos de Tormenta, y el hecho de que la piel de Pícara parecía extrañamente azulada. La mayoría pensó que sería un efecto visual producido por la luz de las cristaleras de los ventanales. Llegaron al altar y la ceremonia dio comienzo.  
  
Pícara observaba con desdén a todos los presentes desde su posición a un lado del altar, junto a Tormenta. Observó a Bobby muy bien agarradito a Josie y le dieron ganas de estrangularlos a los dos. Todos los alumnos estaban más o menos pendientes del sermón del cura. Recorrió las filas de bancos una a una con la mirada y se sorprendió al no ver a Logan en las primeras. ni en las últimas. Tampoco estaba en las naves. Entonces observó una silueta en un sector en sombras de la nave lateral derecha y estuvo segura de que era él. Se lo quedó mirando un rato. Se distrajo durante unos segundos para ver cómo los novios se pasaban las arras, y cuando volvió a observar el lugar donde había estado Logan éste había desaparecido. Miró inquieta en todas direcciones y no lo vio, así que supuso que se había ido fuera.  
  
- Tengo que salir un momento - le susurró a Ororo al oído.  
  
Ella la miró extrañada, pero no le hizo caso y salió disimuladamente por una puerta lateral, despertando algunos murmullos entre los asistentes.  
  
La iglesia estaba rodeada de jardines y no había mucho sitio donde esconderse, así que divisó a Logan enseguida. Estaba sentado en un banco delante de una bonita fuente rodeada de rosales. Iba de traje, pero no llevaba corbata y se había quitado la chaqueta.  
  
Se acercó lentamente a él.  
  
- Pensaba que no vendrías - susurró cuando se encontraba a apenas medio metro por detrás del banco.  
  
Él se volvió poco a poco.  
  
- Quiero ver feliz a Jean - dijo secamente, y volvió a mirar hacia la fuente.  
  
Pícara respiró hondo y se sentó junto a él.  
  
- Necesito hablar contigo - dijo rápidamente.  
  
Él la miró dudoso.  
  
- ¿Sobre qué? - preguntó despreocupado.  
  
Le dieron ganas de estrangularlo ahí mismo. «¿Se está haciendo el loco?» pensó enfurecida.  
  
- Sabes perfectamente sobre qué.  
  
- Y tú sabes perfectamente que no hay nada que hablar sobre «eso». Tú estabas en un momento de sensibilidad y yo no debí mostrarme tan. - sin aviso, lo besó.  
  
Fue tan rápido que apenas se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.  
  
- Ahora no estoy en ningún momento de sensibilidad - murmuró mirándose las manos, totalmente sonrojada.  
  
Él estaba boquiabierto.  
  
- Pícara. No lo entiendes. Esto nunca funcionaría. Soy muchísimo mayor que tú. Créeme que esto se te pasará. ¡Encontrarás alguien mejor, de tu misma edad, con un pasado limpio y que no beba ni fume! - exclamó casi suplicando.  
  
- No. No. Desde que te conocí en aquel bar mugriento supe que nacería algo entre los dos, y sentí algo especial por ti. - se estaba sonrojando por momentos -. Te quiero, Logan, y me dan igual tu edad, tu pasado o tus vicios. Te quiero tal y como eres, porque aunque quieras ocultarlo tienes un enorme corazón y casi nadie me había tratado como me trataste tú la otra noche.  
  
Logan no sabía qué decir. Se sentía halagadísimo, pero no quería corromper a esa linda jovencita que tenía tanto futuro por delante.  
  
- No quiero arruinarte la vida.  
  
- ¿Y a Jean sí querías arruinársela? - preguntó ella mordazmente.  
  
- ¡No es lo mismo! - casi gritó.  
  
- ¡Sí lo es! Solo es unos años mayor que yo. Sólo me estás poniendo excusas. Si no te gusto, dímelo claramente, ¡no creo que eso me mate!  
  
Logan se quedó mirando a la brillante hierba.  
  
- Tengo miedo - murmuró. Ella lo miró boquiabierta -. De eso precisamente tengo miedo, de enamorarme, y más si es de ti, que tienes tanta vida por delante y te cansarías tan rápido de mí. - se calló.  
  
Pícara no lo podía creer. Estaba siendo tan apabullantemente sincero que le dieron ganas de gritarle que volviera a ocultar sus sentimientos, como hacían todos los hombres. En lugar de eso, le puso la mano sobre el brazo.  
  
- Yo nunca me cansaré de ti - susurró. Él la miró a los ojos.  
  
Se acercó a él lentamente, y cuando estuvo segura de que no iba a apartarse de golpe, le besó. Y esta vez él correspondió al beso. La abrazó y estuvieron así mucho rato. Cuando se separaron, le susurró al oído:  
  
- Ahora júrame que no le contarás a nadie lo que te he dicho.  
  
Pícara sonrió.  
  
- Sólo si tú me juras que nunca te cansarás de mí y que alguna vez nos casaremos y estaré tan guapa como Jean y tú llevaras un traje tan elegante como el de Scott. - la calló con un nuevo beso.  
  
- Te lo juro - le dijo cuando se separaron.  
  
- Y yo a ti - sonrió. En ese momento, se escuchó a alguien toser a sus espaldas, y los dos se quedaron helados. Se separaron rápidamente y Pícara se levantó como impulsada por un resorte. Era el Profesor Xavier.  
  
- Me tenías preocupado y he quedado muy mal saliendo de la iglesia. - reprendió a Pícara.  
  
- Lo siento mucho, Profesor - dijo ella rápidamente.  
  
Xavier sonrió.  
  
- Me alegra ver que estás bien - miró fijamente a Loan durante unos segundos -. Creo que Jean se pondrá contenta si apareces en su boda - le dijo.  
  
- Solo estaba tomando el fresco - respondió.  
  
- Ya. Ahora venid conmigo ahí adentro.  
  
Los dos se levantaron y lo siguieron.  
  
- Profesor. - llamó Logan.  
  
- ¿Si?  
  
- Me gustaría pedirle que mantuviera la discreción sobre lo que ha visto aquí hoy - le pidió algo tímidamente, pero sin perder la rudeza.  
  
- Oh, no te preocupes por eso. - Logan suspiró aliviado -. siempre que me juréis que yo seré el padrino.  
  
Los dos frenaron en seco.  
  
- ¿Cómo sabe.? - empezó Pícara. El Profesor se señaló la sien con un dedo sin volverse.  
  
Logan la miró con cara de resignación y le susurró:  
  
- Tendremos que tener cuidado con lo que pensamos a partir de ahora - ella soltó una risita.  
  
Le cogió la mano disimuladamente, y los dos entraron en la iglesia precedidos por Xavier.  
  
FIN. 


End file.
